wrestlingfansfandomcom-20200214-history
Stardust
Cody Garrett Runnels (born June 30, 1985) is an American professional wrestler and actor, better known as Cody Rhodes. He is working for WWE under the ring name Stardust. He is the son of "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes, and the half-brother of fellow WWE wrestler Goldust. After an amateur wrestling career that resulted in becoming a two-time Georgia State Champion, he followed his father and older brother's footsteps into the professional ranks, joining WWE. Following becoming a Triple Crown Champion in (at the time) WWE's developmental territory of Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), he was elevated to the main roster, where he has achieved some success, having been a two-time WWE Intercontinental Champion and a six-time Tag Team Champion (three World Tag Team Championships and three WWE Tag Team Champions Amateur wrestling career Runnels had a successful high school wrestling career, attending Lassiter High School in Marietta, Georgia.1 He placed sixth in the 171 lb (78 kg) division as a sophomore.5 As a junior, Runnels won the Georgia state tournament at 189 lb (86 kg) in 2003, and successfully defended the title in his senior year.5 Runnels had planned to wrestle collegiately at Pennsylvania State University, but decided to become a professional wrestler instead.6 During his time in high school, Runnels also acted as a referee in his father's Turnbuckle Championship Wrestling promotion.7 After graduating from high school, Runnels attended an acting school.8 Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE Ohio Valley Wrestling (2006–2007) Runnels in 2007 during his stay in OVW. Using his real name, Runnels began wrestling in Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) in June 2006.1 Runnels formed a tag team with Shawn Spears in mid-August 2006 and they quickly became embroiled in a feud with The Untouchables over the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship.910 They first captured the championship from The Untouchables on October 18.1 In November 2006, Runnels and Spears defeated The Untouchables in a tag team match, and won the services of Cherry, The Untouchables' manager.11 Cherry accompanied Spears and Runnels to ringside, and soon Spears began to fall in love with her, which began interfering with their matches.1213 On November 29, the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship was vacated after a match between The Untouchables and Runnels and Spears ended in a draw.14 The following week, a rematch between the two teams was held for the vacant championship.14 During this match Cherry turned on Spears and Runnels, rejoining The Untouchables and helping them regain the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship.1415 Two weeks later, on December 20, Runnels and Spears defeated Deuce 'n Domino in a Street Fight to win the championship for the second time.16 Shortly afterwards, Runnels and Spears became involved in a scripted rivalry with each other, after Spears became jealous of Runnels' success as a singles wrestler.1 This rift started when Runnels won the OVW Heavyweight Championship from Paul Burchill at a house show on February 17, 2007, only to lose it back to Burchill the next day.117 Spears went on to win the OVW Television Championship in response.1 On April 11, the duo lost the Southern Tag Team Championship to the team of Justin LaRouche and Charles Evans.1 Runnels went on to defeat his now heated rival on July 6, to become the new OVW Television Champion.118 Exactly one week later, however, Runnels lost the championship back to Spears.19 Teaming with Hardcore Holly (2007–2008) Cody Rhodes' first feud was against Hardcore Holly, who became his mentor and both won the World Tag Team Championship. On the July 2 episode of Raw, Runnels made his television debut, using the ring name Cody Rhodes, in a backstage segment with his father Dusty Rhodes and Randy Orton, where Orton introduced himself to Rhodes and then slapped Dusty as a sign of disrespect.20 On July 9, Rhodes slapped Orton in return, and the following week, Rhodes faced Orton in his debut WWE match, but lost.2122 Rhodes appeared at The Great American Bash to prevent Orton from further attacking his father.23 The next night on Raw, Rhodes challenged Orton to a rematch from the previous week, only to lose again. Orton followed this up by kicking Rhodes' father in the head, similar to how he had, in storyline, nearly ended the careers of Shawn Michaels and Rob Van Dam.24 Rhodes' next storyline was a rivalry with Daivari, after he pinned him on the July 30 Raw, to keep his job.25 In the midst of this rivalry, he also feuded with The World's Greatest Tag Team, defeating both members, Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin in singles matches.2627 The two feuds combined, when Rhodes, along with Paul London and Brian Kendrick, beat The World's Greatest Tag Team and Daivari in a six-man tag team match.28 The following week, Rhodes teamed up with Mickie James to defeat Daivari and Jillian Hall, ending their scripted rivalry.29 Three weeks later, he began a feud with Hardcore Holly and lost three consecutive matches to him.303132 Rhodes eventually earned Holly's respect, impressing Holly during their matches with his persistence and several near-falls, and the two formed a tag team.3334 They earned a shot at the World Tag Team Title by defeating Paul London and Brian Kendrick and The Highlanders in a WWE.com exclusive match after an Alabama Slam.35 They fought against the Tag Team Champions Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch at Survivor Series, in what was Rhodes' first on-screen title shot and pay-per-view match, but were unsuccessful.36 On the November 19 Raw, Rhodes faced Holly for a fourth time, and beat him for the first time, although they were both attacked by Randy Orton afterwards.37 On December 10, on the Raw 15th Anniversary special episode, Rhodes along with Hardcore Holly defeated Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch for the World Tag Team Championship, marking Rhodes' first championship in WWE.3839 The following week, Rhodes and Holly retained their title, in their first title defense, against Cade and Murdoch.40 They also successfully defended the championships against the teams of Santino Marella and Carlito and Paul London and Brian Kendrick.4142 In May 2008, Ted DiBiase began feuding with the duo, threatening to take their titles in his first match as part of the Raw brand.43 At the pay-per-view event, Night of Champions on June 29, Rhodes turned on Holly by revealing himself as Ted DiBiase's partner to help DiBiase win the match, becoming a villain for the first time in his career.4445 After holding the championship for just over a month, they dropped it to John Cena and Batista on the August 4 Raw.46 The following week, DiBiase and Rhodes used their rematch clause to regain the championship.4748 Rhodes and DiBiase were joined by Manu, the son of Afa, in September, forming a stable of multi-generational superstars.49 On the October 27 Raw, Rhodes and DiBiase lost the World Tag Team Championship to Kofi Kingston and CM Punk.50 The Legacy (2008–2010) Main article: The Legacy (professional wrestling) On the November 3 Raw, Rhodes, DiBiase and Manu entered a storyline with Randy Orton where Orton constantly criticized and insulted them, and attacked DiBiase.51 At Survivor Series, Rhodes, along with Orton, was a sole survivor, for Orton's team, in the annual Elimination match.52 Rhodes and Manu accepted Orton's offer for an alliance in the following weeks, and the trio dubbed themselves the "Legacy"; debuting in a two-on-three handicap match against Batista and Triple H.5354 Orton began scheduling tests for the Legacy members, so they could prove themselves, and over two weeks, both Manu and Sim Snuka were kicked out.5556 Legacy in 2009 (from left to right); Rhodes, Randy Orton, and Ted DiBiase. On January 12, Snuka and Manu gave Rhodes the chance to align with them to attack Orton, along with the returning Ted DiBiase, but Rhodes refused.57 As they ambushed Orton, DiBiase instead joined with Orton and Rhodes to attack Snuka and Manu, and became a member of the Legacy.57 As part of the Legacy, Rhodes entered the Royal Rumble match in order to help Orton win, and lasted until the final three, before being eliminated by Triple H.58 Rhodes and DiBiase became involved in Orton's scripted rivalry with the McMahon family, helping him to attack Shane and Stephanie McMahon, and Stephanie's real-life husband, Triple H.5960 Rhodes was also elevated to main event status as a result of joining the Legacy, competing in handicap and six-man tag team matches against Orton's opponents and rivals.6162 On April 26, at Backlash, Rhodes, DiBiase, and Orton defeated Triple H, Batista, and Shane McMahon in a six-man tag team match, which, per the pre-match stipulation, resulted in Orton winning the WWE Championship.63 Rhodes suffered a minor neck injury in June, but did not need any time off to recover.64 Throughout mid-2009, Rhodes and DiBiase continued to compete against and attack Orton's rivals, especially Triple H.65 This led to Triple H reforming D-Generation X (DX) with Shawn Michaels, and DX defeated Rhodes and DiBiase at SummerSlam.66 Rhodes and DiBiase defeated DX at the following pay-per-view, Breaking Point in a submissions count anywhere match, but were defeated in a Hell in a Cell match at the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view in October, when Rhodes was pinned following a sledgehammer shot to the head.6768 Rhodes was afterwards taken from the arena on a stretcher following the match.69 Tension within the Legacy became apparent at the 2010 Royal Rumble, when Rhodes attempted to interfere in Orton's match for the WWE Championship. Rhodes was caught by the referee, resulting in a disqualification for Orton, who attacked Rhodes and DiBiase, who had tried to help Rhodes, after the match.70 On the February 15 Raw, Orton took on Sheamus in a non-title rematch, but was again disqualified after Rhodes and DiBiase interfered.71 During the WWE Championship Elimination Chamber match pay-per-view, Rhodes interfered, passing a lead pipe through the cage to DiBiase. DiBiase hit Orton with the pipe and eliminated him from the match.72 The next night on Raw, Orton attacked Rhodes and DiBiase during a six-man tag team match, and they attacked Orton the following week in retaliation.7374 This led to a triple threat match at WrestleMania XXVI, in which Orton defeated Rhodes and DiBiase.75 "Dashing" Cody Rhodes (2010–2011) "Dashing" Cody Rhodes in December 2010. As part of the 2010 WWE Supplemental Draft, Rhodes was drafted to the SmackDown brand.76 He made his debut for the brand on the April 30 SmackDown, by defeating John Morrison.77 The following week on SmackDown, Rhodes participated in a tournament for the vacant WWE Intercontinental Championship, but lost to Christian in the semi-finals.78 Rhodes mentored Husky Harris, a third-generation wrestler, in the second season of WWE NXT.7980 On the June 25 SmackDown, Rhodes began a new narcissistic gimmick, claiming to be the best-looking wrestler in WWE and demanding to be called "Dashing" Cody Rhodes.81 As part of the gimmick, vignettes began airing in which Rhodes gave 'grooming tips'.8283 and was extremely protective of his face during matches; if he was hit in the face, he threw a fit and checked his mirror.8485 In September, he attacked Christian along with Drew McIntyre after a match, and the duo also attacked Matt Hardy, forming an alliance. At Night of Champions in September, Rhodes and McIntyre captured the WWE Tag Team Championship in a Tag Team Turmoil match, also including The Hart Dynasty, The Usos, Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov, and Evan Bourne and Mark Henry.86 At Bragging Rights, Rhodes and McIntyre lost the championship to The Nexus (John Cena and David Otunga).87 On the October 29 SmackDown, after losing a tag team match, Rhodes and McIntyre dissolved their partnership.88 In January 2011, Rhodes faced Rey Mysterio in a match, during which Mysterio hit Rhodes in the face with his exposed knee brace and legitimately broke Rhodes' nose,8990 which led to Rhodes declaring he was no longer dashing and had required facial reconstructive surgery.91 Rhodes was off television for several weeks, missing both the Royal Rumble and Elimination Chamber pay-per-view events. Upon his return, he wore a clear protective mask over his face, and colluded with his father to attack Mysterio and remove Mysterio's mask on the February 25 SmackDown.92 Rhodes then regularly used his protective mask as a weapon during matches by headbutting opponents and sometimes took off the mask to use it to hit his opponents.939495 Rhodes and Mysterio faced off in a match at WrestleMania XXVII on April 3, which Rhodes won.96 The duo also faced off in a Falls Count Anywhere match at the Extreme Rules pay-per-view in May, which was won by Mysterio.97 On subsequent episodes of SmackDown following Wrestlemania XXVII, Rhodes, with the help of assistants, would hand out paper bags to the audience during his promos. Rhodes demanded the audience to put on the paper bags on their heads to cover their ugliness and imperfections, because they offended him.98 Rhodes also put paper bags over several of his opponents' heads after matches with them.99100 Intercontinental Champion (2011–2012) Rhodes wearing his protective mask, and holding paper bags in June 2011. Rhodes reformed his alliance with Ted DiBiase on the May 20 SmackDown, and the duo went on to feud with Sin Cara and Daniel Bryan.101102103 At the second annual Money in the Bank pay-per-view, Rhodes participated in the Money in the Bank ladder match, but was unsuccessful as Bryan won the match.104 At the August 9 tapings of the August 12 SmackDown, Rhodes defeated Ezekiel Jackson to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship, his first singles title with the company.105106 He made his first title defense the following week on SmackDown, by defeating Jackson in a rematch.107 That same night, Rhodes and DiBiase had a verbal confrontation with Orton. The following week, Rhodes attacked DiBiase after the latter lost a singles match to Orton, ending their alliance and resulting in an Intercontinental Championship match between the two at Night of Champions which Rhodes won.108109 Simultaneously, Rhodes had begun a feud with Orton, with Orton defeating Rhodes on the September 9 SmackDown,110 but Rhodes defeated Orton on the September 12 Raw with the help of Mark Henry's distraction of Orton.111 On the September 23 SmackDown, Rhodes defeated Orton by disqualification when Orton took Rhodes' mask off and hit him with it.112 Post-match, Orton attacked Rhodes with the timekeeper's bell, legitimately cutting Rhodes and causing bleeding.113 The footage was highly edited for some broadcasts.114 The following week on SmackDown, Rhodes claimed he needed nine staples to close the wound.115 Rhodes as the Intercontinental Champion in January 2012. At the same time as his feud with Orton, Rhodes was successfully defending his Intercontinental Championship, including in a 10-man battle royal and against Sheamus in a singles match.116117 At the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view on October 2, Rhodes debuted a new white design for the Intercontinental Championship, similar to the classic 1980's design, before successfully defending it against John Morrison.118 Throughout October, Rhodes continued feuding with Orton, costing him the World Heavyweight Championship and attacking him.119120 At Vengeance, Rhodes was defeated by Orton in a non-title match.121 On the November 4 SmackDown, Orton defeated Rhodes in a Street Fight to end the feud; in the process, Orton broke Rhodes' mask.122 On the November 14 Raw, Rhodes reappeared without his mask, claiming that Orton had set him free, signalling the end of his masked gimmick.123 Rhodes was a member of Team Barrett for a traditional Survivor Series match at Survivor Series, in which he and Wade Barrett were the only two survivors and won the match.124 Rhodes then feuded with SmackDown commentator Booker T, attacking him from behind on several occasions, and successfully retaining the Intercontinental Championship against him at Tables, Ladders & Chairs and on the January 6, 2012 SmackDown.125126 In the 2012 Royal Rumble match, Rhodes lasted over 40 minutes, and eliminated more wrestlers than other any other competitor with six, before he was eliminated by The Big Show.127128 At Elimination Chamber Rhodes pinned Show in the World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber match, before being eliminated by Santino Marella.129130 Rhodes spent the following weeks highlighting Show's embarrassing moments in previous WrestleManias, often costing Show to lose matches in the process.131 At WrestleMania XXVIII, Rhodes lost the Intercontinental Championship to Big Show, ending his near eight-month reign of 236 days.132 Following the loss at WrestleMania, Rhodes went on a brief losing streak, due to Show distracting him during matches.133 Four weeks after losing the title, Rhodes regained it at Extreme Rules in a Tables match.134 On the May 7 episode of Raw SuperShow, Rhodes retained his title against Show in a rematch after getting himself counted out.135 Two weeks later at Over the Limit, Rhodes lost the Intercontinental Championship to the returning Christian.136 At No Way Out, Rhodes failed to regain the Intercontinental Championship from Christian in a rematch.137 On the June 29 SmackDown, Rhodes and David Otunga were defeated by Christian and United States Champion Santino Marella in a Money in the Bank qualification match for the World Heavyweight Championship, due to Otunga being pinned.138 Afterwards, Rhodes claimed that he hadn't lost and demanded another chance.138 Four days later on Super SmackDown Live, the WWE Board of Directors granted Rhodes another shot and he defeated Christian to earn a spot in the match.139 However, at Money in the Bank, he was unsuccessful as the match was won by Dolph Ziggler.140 In August, Cody Rhodes restarted a feud with Sin Cara where he was obsessed with unmasking Sin Cara, whom he claimed was ugly. However, Sin Cara got the better of Rhodes twice in singles and tag team matches.141142 On September 16 at Night of Champions, Rhodes failed to capture the Intercontinental Championship from The Miz in a fatal-four-way match, also involving Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara.143 Teaming and feuding with Damien Sandow (2012–2013) Rhodes then aligned himself with Damien Sandow, attacking Tag Team Champions Team Hell No (Daniel Bryan and Kane) on the September 24 Raw and vowing to become the next champions.144 The team, now known as the Rhodes Scholars, were entered in a Tag Team Championship tournament and defeated The Usos to advance.145 On the October 8 Raw, the Rhodes Scholars defeated Santino Marella and Zack Ryder to advance to the finals in the tournament.146 Ultimately, the Rhodes Scholars defeated Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara on the October 22 Raw to win the tournament and become the number one contenders to the Tag Team Championship.147 The Rhodes Scholars got their title opportunity against Team Hell No on October 28 at Hell in a Cell, where they won by disqualification, thus Team Hell No retained the title.148 Rhodes Scholars received another shot at the WWE Tag Team Championship on the November 14 of WWE Main Event, but were defeated by Team Hell No.149 During the match, Rhodes suffered a concussion and a strained shoulder, resulting in him being removed from his traditional five-on-five tag team match at Survivor Series.150 Rhodes sporting a moustache following his return from injury. Rhodes returned from injury on the December 10 Raw, sporting a mustache, where he and Sandow defeated Primo & Epico, The Prime Time Players (Darren Young and Titus O'Neil), and The Usos in a fatal four-way tag team elimination match to earn the right to face Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara in a number one contender Tables match at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs.151 Six days later at the pay-per-view, Team Rhodes Scholars defeated Mysterio and Sin Cara to become the number one contenders to the WWE Tag Team Championship.152 Team Rhodes Scholars received their title shots on the next Main Event episode, but were again defeated by Team Hell No.153 On the January 7, 2013, Raw, Team Rhodes Scholars defeated Team Hell No in a non-title match to earn another shot at the WWE Tag Team Championship.154 The title rematch took place on January 27 at the Royal Rumble, where Team Rhodes Scholars once again failed to capture the tag team titles. Later that night, Rhodes participated in the Rumble match and lasted for twenty seven minutes (the fourth longest of the match), eliminating four men including his half-brother Goldust, before being eliminated by the eventual winner John Cena.155156 On the next SmackDown, Rhodes and Sandow mutually decided to dissolve the Rhodes Scholars and remain "best friends".157 However, they reunited during the pre-show of Elimination Chamber on February 17, but were defeated by the team of Brodus Clay and Tensai.158 Rhodes and Sandow then aligned themselves with The Bella Twins as they began feuding with Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay and Tensai) and The Funkadactyls (Cameron and Naomi).159160161 The two teams were originally booked to face each other in an eight-person mixed tag team match on April 7 at WrestleMania 29,162 but their match was cut due to time constraints.163 The match instead took place the following night on Raw, where Tons of Funk and The Funkadactyls emerged victorious.164 On May 19, during the Extreme Rules pre-show, Rhodes was defeated by The Miz in a singles match.165 On July 14 at Money in the Bank pay-per-view, Rhodes competed in the World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank ladder match, but was unsuccessful as the match was won by his tag team partner Damien Sandow after Sandow turned on Rhodes and threw him off of the ladder just as Rhodes was about to win the match.166 The following night on the July 15 episode of Raw, Rhodes attacked Sandow, turning face in the process for the first time since 2008, and effectively dissolving Team Rhodes Scholars.167 On the July 26 SmackDown, Rhodes stole the briefcase from Sandow and threw it into the Gulf of Mexico; Sandow was unable to save it as he could not swim.168 On the August 5 Raw, Rhodes gave Sandow the briefcase that he retrieved from the Gulf of Mexico but kept the contract itself.169 Rhodes continued his feud with Sandow on that same week's SmackDown, by preventing Sandow from cashing in his new Money in the Bank contract on a vulnerable Alberto Del Rio.[citation needed] On August 18 at SummerSlam, now no longer sporting a mustache, Rhodes defeated Sandow in a singles match,170 and did so again the following night on Raw.171 Rhodes ended his feud with Sandow the following week on Raw, when he teamed with The Miz to defeat Sandow and Fandango.172 Stardust; teaming and feuding with Goldust (2013–present) Main article: Gold and Stardust On the September 2 Raw, as punishment for speaking out against Chief Operating Officer Triple H's authoritarian rule, Rhodes was forced to put his job on the line when he faced WWE Champion Randy Orton in a non-title match; (it was also mentioned that Rhodes was soon to be married) Rhodes lost and was duly "fired".173 This storyline was put in place to give Runnels time off for his marriage and honeymoon to Brandi Reed, more well known as Eden, who now is a ring announcer on WWE Main Event and Smackdown. It was also put in place to put in the impending return of his half-brother Dustin Runnels, who is more well known as Goldust. Over the next few weeks, his brother Goldust also lost to Orton with Cody's reinstatement on the line, while his father Dusty Rhodes was knocked out by Big Show while pleading for his sons to get their jobs back.174175 In return, the vengeful Rhodes brothers gatecrashed Raw by attacking the Shield.176 In 2013, Goldust returned to WWE, teaming with his half-brother Cody. On October 6 at WWE Battleground, Rhodes and Goldust won their jobs back when they defeated the WWE Tag Team Champions, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins in a non-title match.177 The Rhodes brothers then defeated Reigns and Rollins with the help of Big Show in a no disqualification match on the October 14 Raw, to capture the tag title.178 On October 27 at Hell in a Cell, the Rhodes brothers' first successful title defense came with winning a triple threat match against the Usos and Rollins and Reigns.179 At the Royal Rumble, Rhodes and Goldust dropped the tag title to The New Age Outlaws. He and Goldust also entered the Rumble match itself. Goldust accidentally eliminated Rhodes right before Roman Reigns eliminated him. Goldust and Rhodes faced the Outlaws in a rematch on RAW after the Royal Rumble, which ended in a no contest after Brock Lesnar attacked them both. The titles rematch was then rescheduled for the February 3 Raw in a steel cage. Rhodes was pinned following a moonsault off the top of the cage onto Road Dogg, who was not the legal man at the time, allowing Billy Gunn to use the Fame-Ass-er and win the match for The New Age Outlaws.180 Following this, Rhodes and Goldust were largely unsuccessful as a team and starting in April the two brothers began to fall out, with Cody showing his frustration at Goldust over their losing streak and both men accidentally getting in each other's way during and after their matches. This culminated at Payback when they were defeated by Rybaxel with Cody taking the pin. After the match, Cody, believing that he was just a hindrance to his brother, told Goldust to find a better tag team partner and left his brother in the ring. Following Payback, Rhodes made several attempts to find a new partner for his brother, recruiting the likes of Sin Cara, R-Truth, and Kofi Kingston to replace him in the team but with no success. Rhodes/Stardust and Goldust. On the June 16 episode of Raw, Cody debuted a new character called Stardust (a ring name also previously used by his father during his time in AWA), with face paint, a bodysuit, and mannerisms similar to those of Goldust. He teamed with his brother to defeat Rybaxel that night, and again at the Money in the Bank pay-per-view, and again a day after on Raw.181 On the August 18 episode of Raw, Stardust and Goldust defeated the WWE Tag Team Champions – The Usos in a non-title match.182 This led to a rematch on the August 25 episode of Raw, where Stardust and Goldust defeated The Usos via count-out, however, didn't win the titles. After the match, both Stardust and Goldust turned heel and attacked The Usos. The next week, Gold and Stardust explained their actions that the fans were holding them back and that attacking the Usos put them one step closer to reaching the Cosmic Key in the Galactic Universe and also saying that the fans will never see Cody Rhodes ever again. At Night of Champions, Stardust and Goldust defeated the Usos to become WWE Tag Team Champions for their second reign as a team.183 At Hell in a Cell, they successfully retained against The Usos. They lost the title to Damien Mizdow & The Miz in a Fatal Four Way tag team match, also involving The Usos and Los Matadores the next month at Survivor Series, and lost a rematch the next night on Raw. In early February 2015, Gold and Stardust were defeated by The Ascension and once again began tensions with Stardust showing his frustrations at Goldust. After the match, Goldust called Stardust "Cody" and Stardust responded by telling Goldust to never refer to him by that name again. On the February 16 episode of Raw, Stardust hit Cross Rhodes on Goldust after a tag match, dissolving the team. He then explained to his father that Cody Rhodes was dead and Dusty may as well be, too.184 This led to a match between Goldust and Stardust at Fastlane, which Goldust won. Afterwards, Stardust attacked Goldust backstage, while exclaiming to his father that he had killed Cody Rhodes. Other media In July 2009, Rhodes became one of the faces of the Gillette "Be a Superstar" advertising campaign, along with Chris Jericho and John Cena.185186 "Be a Superstar" was a four-month-long interactive campaign, which featured the wrestlers in numerous videos promoting Gillette Fusion products.185 In August 2009, Rhodes appeared on The Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien.187 Personal life Rhodes with his wife Brandi Reed in April 2014. Runnels is the son of Dusty Rhodes as well as the half-brother of fellow WWE superstar Dustin Rhodes, who is better known by his ring name "Goldust". He also has two sisters, Teil Gergel and Kristin Ditto, who is a former Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader.188 On March 31, 2007, alongside Dustin, he inducted their father into the WWE Hall of Fame.3189 He is the nephew of professional wrestlers, Jerry Sags and Fred Ottman, and the godson of Magnum T.A. His boots featured a Triforce symbol from the The Legend of Zelda series of video games of which he is a fan; he has stated he replays A Link to the Past yearly.8190 Runnels is also a comic book fan and has worn wrestling gear inspired by Archangel, a character from X-Men.191 He cites Omega Red and Cyclops as his favorite fictional characters, along with the Inhumans.191 Runnels married Brandi Reed, who is a ring announcer for WWE under the name Eden, in September 2013.192 Filmography Television Web series In wrestling Rhodes setting up the Cross Rhodes on Tyson Kidd. Rhodes performing the Cross Rhodes on Justin Gabriel. Rhodes performing a muscle buster on Seth Rollins. * Finishing moves ** As Stardust *** Dark Matter194 (Armlock legsweep reverse STO)195 *** Diamond dust196 – 2014 *** Cross Rhodes (Rolling cutter)197 – 2015–present ** As Cody Rhodes *** Silver Spoon DDT (Flowing DDT)198 – 2007–2009 *** Cross Rhodes (Rolling cutter) - 2009-2014 * Signature moves ** As Stardust *** Falling inverted DDT199200 *** Falling Star (Springboard senton from the ring apron to the outside of the ring)201202203 *** Springboard bionic elbow204 – adopted from his father *** Springboard roundhouse kick205 *** Dropping down and kicking the opponent in the head, as a back body drop counter *** Straight jacket DDT206 ** As Cody Rhodes *** Alabama Slam (Double leg slam)2207 – adopted from Hardcore Holly *** Beautiful Disaster/''Disaster Kick''208209210 (Springboard roundhouse)2 *** Bulldog, sometimes from the second rope211 – adopted from his brother *** Crossbody, sometimes from the top rope211 *** Dropping down and uppercutting the opponent, as a back body drop counter – adopted from his brother212213214215 *** Inverted suplex slam2 *** Knee drop211 *** Moonsault onto a standing opponent2 *** Multiple kick variations **** Drop,2211 sometimes while springboarding216217 **** Football to the midsection of an opponent holding onto the ropes and in a wheelbarrow hold218 – adopted from Hardcore Holly *** Muscle buster219 *** Russian legsweep2211 * Managers ** Cherry11 * Nicknames ** "Dashing"81 ** "Undashing"220 ** "The Son of a Son of a Plumber"2211 * Entrance themes ** "Out to Kill" by Billy Lincoln (July 2007 – June 2008, March 2010 – July 2010)221 ** "Priceless" by Jim Johnston (June 2008 – January 2009; also used with Ted DiBiase)222 ** "Priceless (remix)" by Jim Johnston (January 2009 – May 2009; used while teaming with Ted DiBiase and in singles competition)223 ** "It's a New Day" by Adelitas Way (June 2009 – March 2010; used while teaming with Ted DiBiase and in singles competition)224225 ** "Smoke & Mirrors" by TV/TV (July 9, 2010 – March 11, 2011)226 ** "Only One Can Judge" by Jim Johnston (March 2011 – November 2011) ** "Smoke And Mirrors" by Jim Johnston (November 14, 2011 – June 1, 2014; used as Cody Rhodes in singles competition)227 ** "Gold and Smoke" by Jim Johnston228 (October 21, 2013 – June 1, 2014; used while teaming with Goldust) ** "Written in the Stars" by Jim Johnston 229 (June 16, 2014 – present; used as Stardust) Championships and accomplishments Rhodes is a three-time WWE Tag Team Champion. Amateur wrestling * Georgia State Tournament ** Sixth at 171 pounds (78 kg) weight class (2002)1 ** Champion at 189 pounds (86 kg) weight class (2003)1 ** Champion at 189 pounds (86 kg) weight class (2004)1 Professional wrestling * Ohio Valley Wrestling ** OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 time)117 ** OVW Television Championship (1 time)1230 ** OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Shawn Spears114 ** Fourth OVW Triple Crown Champion11417230 * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2008)231 ** PWI ranked him No. 23 of the 500 top singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012232 * World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE ** World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Hardcore Holly (1) and Ted DiBiase (2)384547 ** WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times)105233 ** WWE Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Drew McIntyre (1) and Goldust (2)234 ** Slammy Award for Tag Team of the Year (2013) – with Goldust hips).14 And along with Goldust, he also won the 2013 Tag Team of the Year Slammy Award.